


To Love and Be Loved

by MayaWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, More characters to be added, Moulin Rouge AU, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, lots of love and one-sided love, mostly suffering with a cup of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaWrites/pseuds/MayaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello ruled over by Hawkmoth. A kingdom of nighttime pleasured where the rich played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.<br/>The most beautiful of all these is the woman who I love:<br/>Marinette.<br/>A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her The Sparkling Diamond and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.<br/>The woman I love is—–“</p><p>Adrien Agreste, son of the wealthy duke, Gabriel Agreste, runs away from home to the village of Montmartre.<br/>In the apartment above him resides Alya, an ambitious director, Nino, a naturally gifted musician and composer, and Nathanael, a narcoleptic actor.<br/>They introduce Adrien to the bohemian world and the Children of the Revolution.<br/>They bring Adrien to the Moulin Rouge where he meets its star, The Sparkling Diamond: Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good in story telling but if you guys have the patience to read through all my grammatical mistakes and my horrible writing style, I'm half positive that you would enjoy the story. Here's awkward and slightly bitter Adrien Agreste to tell you his story on how he fell in love with the Moulin Rouge's star: Marinette.

**PARIS, 1899**

**_There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he. And then one day, a magic day, he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me:_ **

**_“The greatest things you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.”_ **

****

**The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello ruled over by Hawkmoth. A kingdom of nighttime pleasured where the rich played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.**

**The most beautiful of all these is the woman who I love.**

**Marinette.**

**A courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her The Sparkling Diamond and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.**

**The woman I love is—–**

**I ran away from home towards the village of Montmartre a year ago. It was the Summer of Love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Hawkmoth, or Ladybug.**

**The world had been swept up in a Bohemian Revolution, and I had become a part of it.**

**The village of Montmartre was not as my father had said…**

_“It is a village of sin!” He banged his fist on the hardwood table, making Adrien flinch._

_Once again, Adrien had tried to talk to his father about moving out of the house to live on the hill near Paris, in the small village of Montmartre._

_“But father, I’m old enough to venture out to the far corners of Paris.” He reasoned out, face red from the ongoing battle between father and son. “I need some inspiration to write my story other than the flowery wallpaper band chandeliers of this house. I need to get out, explore…and find love.” He adds the last part of his argument, softly._

_Gabriel stared at his son with a hardened gaze. “The answer is no, boy.”_

**Montmartre was far from the village of sin. Montmartre, though small, held beauty and gave me a sense of freedom I constantly wished upon a shooting star.**

**It was the center of the Bohemian World. Musicians, painters, writers. They were known as the Children of the Revolution.**

**In Montmartre, I had come to live a penniless existence without my saved up money backing me up. My apartment was worse than shabby but it was a start. The start of a new life. A life where I am free to do whatever I wish without the consequences being reflected on my name. I had left the name “Agreste” the moment I set foot in the train.**

**I was right about Montmartre. The village provided all the inspiration I needed to start writing. I immediately took out my typewriter, ideas of beauty, truth, and freedom, running wild in my head. But most of all I had come to write in which I believed in above all things: love.**

_“Always this ridiculous obsession with love!” His father said, exasperated. He rubs his temples with his fingers, trying to calm himself down and not raise his hand towards his boy._

_“And what’s wrong with love?” Adrien asked. “You were once in love too. Aren’t I a creation of yours and mother’s love?”_

_“That was a long time ago, Adrien. Your mother is long gone.”_

**_‘And it’s your fault’_ ** _, Adrien adds silently in his head._

 

**But there was just one problem. I’d never been in love.**

**Just then, as I was trying to draft out my story, an unconscious red-haired male fell through my roof.**

**He was quickly joined by a tanned girl, dressed as a nun.**

“How do you do?” The girl asks him, entering the door to his apartment. “My name is Alya Cesaire.” She introduces, with a bit of theatricality as she twirls a wooden cane.

She walks towards the unconscious man and pokes his body with her cane “I’m terribly sorry. We were upstairs rehearsing a play.”

“A play?” Adrien questions before remembering that this girl had barged into his apartment and he now had a hole in his roof. “H-how did you get in?”

“Yes, a play!” Alya ignores Adrien’s second question. “Something very modern called ‘Spectacular, Spectacular’,” She says, waving her hands at the title. “It’s set in Switzerland.”

“How did you get in?” Adrien asks a bit firmer.

Alya stops her prodding at the redhead to look at him. “You left the door open.” She replies, smoothly.

Adrien feels uncomfortable under the girl’s gaze and was thankful when she shifted back her interest on her unconscious friend.

“Will he be okay?”

“Oh, Nathanael? He’ll be fine. He suffers from narcolepsy. Perfectly fine one moment, then unconscious the next.”

“How is he?” A new voice joins the conversation. Adrien looks up to see a young man and a woman peering down below using the hole. “Wonderful.” She says, sarcasm lacing her words. “He’s unconscious.  Now the play will not be ready to present to the financier tomorrow.”

“Alya, I still have to finish the music.” The young man says, smiling awkwardly at Adrien.

“Maybe someone else can read the script.” Alya suggested.

The woman, who Adrien later learns her name was Caline Bustier, looked peeved at having her show delayed. “Where on earth will we find someone to play a young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Alya.

Suddenly all eyes were on the blonde and he soon found himself upstairs, standing in for the position of the unconscious redhead, Nathanael.

They had heaved Nathanael up the floor above Adrien’s apartment and though the boy didn’t weigh a ton, Adrien was tired and very confused. All he had wanted was to write his story but his interesting day has stopped his progress.

If he was making any progress at that point at least.

The young man, Nino, played the notes of his song in a makeshift piano which sounded more like crackling electricity than sweet melodious tones.

“The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant.” Alya sang. Her voice was loud and pleasant but the piano’s horrible sounds ruined the song. And maybe the lyrics.

“No, no, no! Stop that insufferable droning!” Ms. Bustier snapped. “It’s drowning out my words.”

Nino immediately lifts his hands from the piano keys. “Stick to some decorative piano.” She commanded.

“I don’t think the horrible sounds are Nino’s fault. It’s his piano that’s causing the noise.” Adrien defends, going in-between the two.

Ms. Bustier at first glance looked like a kind woman but she can be quite a demon when things don’t go her way, as Adrien has witnessed from the constant arguments between Alya and Ms. Bustier, and now she was scaring Nino.

“And how would you know that? Do you play the piano or have a piano? I don’t think so.”

“Actually, I can. I know how to play the piano and I used to own one.” Adrien interjects.

“Used to? What happened to it?”

 _Uhh…_ “I sold it.” He quickly says. “I didn’t have enough money so I sold my piano.”

“Can we get back to rehearsing now?” Alya interrupts. “We don’t have much time and we need to revise the song lyrics.”

“What’s wrong with my song lyrics?” She crosses her arms over her chest as if she was getting ready to battle anyone who would criticize her.

“I just think that a nun wouldn’t say that about a hill.”

“H-h-how about ‘The hills are vital intoning the descant’?” Nino offered but was silenced by the looks of the girls.

Adrien put his hand on Nino’s shoulder and pats him. “Thanks.” He hears Nino mumbles.

“The hills quake and shake…?” Alya tries but grimaces at her choice of words.

“The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!” Nathanael, who was unconscious a moment ago, exclaimed before once again falling back to sleep.

Everyone looks at Nathanael before the loud chatter and argument fill the room once more.

“The hills…the hills…”

Adrien stood there in the chaos, unsure of what to do. He was dressed in a ridiculous goat herder outfit and was starting to feel the world was getting louder as the three argued on the song lyrics.

He has to do something to stop Ms. Bustier from strangling Alya.

“The hills are alive with the sound of music!” He sang loudly. His voice overpowered their voices and got their complete attention. He grinned at three, Nino giving him a nod of approval.

“The hills are alive with the sound of music. I love it.” Nathanael jolts up from his unconscious state says.

“The hills are alive with the sound of music.” Alya, Nino, and Nathanael sung.

“With songs that have been sung for a thousand years.” He continues.

Everyone but Ms. Bustier clapped their hands or gasped in happiness. “Incandiferous!” Alya comments, her hands stretching out towards Adrien.

“You two should write the show together.” Alya suggests, gesturing to both Adrien and Ms. Bustier.

“Excuse me?”

**But Alya’s suggestion that I and Ms. Bustier write the show together was not what Ms. Bustier wanted to hear** _._

 

“Goodbye!” She yelled, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

“Here’s to your first job in Paris.” Alya congratulates Adrien, raising a shot glass filled with a strange liquid and drinking it. “Have you ever written a play before?”

“N-no. Never but I would like to.” Adrien replies with all honesty.

“Alya, this is crazy. Hawkmoth will never agree.” Nino voices out his worries.

Adrien had never expected Ms. Bustier to walk out or quit so he felt a bit tense and guilty.

“He has talent. I like him. He will do just fine.” Nathanael walks over to him and offers him a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Monsieur.”

“Please, call me Nathanael.” He introduces, bowing. “And what is your name? Did Alya even get you name before she dished you out of your room and up here?”

“No. She seemed very focus on the play that Ms. Bustier wrote to even ask for my name.” Adrien scratched the back of his head, feeling quite awkward. What was with these people and their introductions?

Unlike the people back at home who had curtsy or bowed like a proper gentleman when they introduced themselves, these people had bowed as if they were bowing to a large audience after a show, and had introduced themselves like they were a character in a book.

“My name is Adrien.”

“Nice to meet you, Adrien, and from the way Alya looks at you, congratulations for joining the Children of the Revolution.”

 

“How will we convince Hawkmoth?” Nino asked, raising his voice. Adrien and Nathanael both turned to look at Alya and Nino. They both seemed to be in a heated argument that neither of the boys noticed till now. “Yes, whatever-his-name-is has talent, but you remember what happened last time. Hawkmoth practically kicked us out of the Moulin Rouge, telling us not to come back unless we have a better story or writer.”

“And we will have a better story and writer.” Alya places her hands on Nino’s shoulders, giving him a soft smile. “I promise everything will be okay.”

“You said that the last time.” He said, glumly.

“But you have forgotten. We haven’t used our trump card yet.” She rests her chin on his shoulder.

“You mean him?” He gestures to Adrien.

“No, I mean Ladybug.”

“L-ladybug?” Nathanael blushes.

Adrien looks at the blushing red boy, wondering who this “Ladybug” was to cause such a prominent blush on the boy’s cheeks.

Alya laughs. “Yes, Nathanael. We’ll be seeing Ladybug tonight along with our new writer…uh..”

“Adrien.” The blond says. “My name is Adrien.”

Nino’s shoulders slump down and he sighs. “I hope you’re right about this, Alya.”

“I’m always right. I thought you would have known this by now.”

Nino shrugs away Alya’s hands and rolls his shoulders. He offers a tight smile towards Adrien.

“I’m sure that Alya didn’t bother to introduce anybody here except herself, so I’ll introduce myself. My name is Nino.” He outstretches his hand out for Adrien to take.

“Adrien.” The shake hands briefly before letting their hands fall back on their sides.

Nino sighed once more, turning to look at Alya. He crosses his arms and gives her a pointed look. “If we are going to convince Hawkmoth or Ladybug, we need to get Adrien proper clothing before we go tonight.”

“Easy. I’m sure we can get Nathanael to make him a mask and for his suit, we can rent it out somewhere or he can borrow one of yours.” Alya says.

 

**As Alya and Nino were discussing what to do with me, my father’s voice rang in my head.**

_“The moment you set foot in Montmartre, you will find yourself in the Moulin Rouge and waste your life away with a cancan dancer!” He yelled, his voice booming over the four walls of the room._

_Adrien bowed his head and clenched his fist. His whole body was tense and he was exhausted from fighting his father. His father, Gabriel Agreste, was always gone on a business trip but the moment he gets back, any argument that had died down a few days back resurrects._

_“I’m not going to waste my life, as you kindly placed it. I am serious about leaving to discover myself and find love. A love like yours and mother’s.”_

_Gabriel gaze turned from mad to misty. His shoulders sagged as he lets out a heavy breath._

_“Trust me when I say you do not want a love like mine and your mother’s. A love like that comes with a high price that you will never be able to pay, and if you’re lucky, you never will.”_

_Adrien’s throat was constricted by an invisible force. He could barely utter the words he is to say to his father. “How will I know if I don’t want that kind of love if you never explain what happened to you and mother?”_

_The air is heavy between father and son. Knowing Adrien wouldn’t drop the matter, Gabriel gets up from his chair and leaves the room._

_A rush of anger flows through mixed with confusion. He picks up a glass globe and chucks it at the wall, glass shards scattered everywhere._

_At the loud sound, Natalie, his father’s head maid enters the room._

_“Adrien, what is the meaning of this?!”_

_“Leave me alone, Natalie.” The blond stares at the carpet. Against the lush red, the glass looked like sparkling diamonds. His eyes betray him as a tear falls down on the floor._

_“I’m telling your father, Adrien.” Natalie threatens, her hands coming to rest on her hips but because Adrien’s back was facing her, he could not see._

_“Leave me alone!” Adrien yells._

_Natalie gasps behind him, letting out an annoyed strangled sound._

_The only indication she had left was the soft padded footsteps leaving the room._

_Adrien bent down to pick up the glass._

_“Ow!”_

_A small glass pierces the skin of his pointer finger._

_He pulls out the glass and his blood hits the shards. Under the light, the glass looked like rare red diamonds under the sun._

 

“I can’t write the show!” Adrien exclaims. He was ripped away from his tiny flashback and brought back to reality.

The conversation stops as all eyes settle on him.

Nino groans. “And why not?”

“I-I…I don’t know if I am a Bohemian revolutionary.” Adrien blurted, tremulously.

“But don’t you believe in beauty?” Nino asks.

“W-well, yes.”

“Freedom?” Nathanael asks next.

“Of course.”

“Love?” Alya asks after.

“Love?” Adrien repeats. His eyes soften and his mouth curls up into a soft smile. The word escapes his lips like he was whispering a lover’s name. “Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendor thing. Love lifts us up in the air. All you need is love!” He exclaims with such passion that has everyone grinning.

“You can’t fool us. You are the voice of the Children of the Revolution. We can’t be fooled.” Nathanael remarked.

“So will you do it?” Nino asks. He looked anxious and nervous, sweat beads forming on the sides of his forehead, eyes pleading the blond.

“Uhh…”

Alya gave her best puppy dog eyes and Nathanael really seemed like they wanted Adrien to say yes. From the way they looked at him, Adrien knew there was no way they were going to give up so, he gives in without much of a fight.

“Yes.” He says, in defeat.

The three cheered in victory and engulfed him in a tight a hug. Quite strange to be hugged by people he barely knew but it was probably the best hug he had experienced in a long time.

 

**The three shooed me away back to my apartment, spouting stuff in a rapid pace that I couldn’t understand them. All I heard was the words mask, suit, ladybug, and absinthe. I was told to come back later when everything was ready.**

**Agreeing to write the play was the first step towards my destiny, towards the Moulin Rouge.**

**Later that day I was sent back up. I really needed to get the roof fixed because the way they called my attention was by dropping a shoe on my head while I was in the middle of drafting the story.**

Adrien ran his hand over the sleek black mask.

“I’m no designer but I think the black mask will bring out your lovely green eyes.” Nathanael said. His eyes widened at what he said and Adrien, amused, cocked an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean it like that. No funny business, I swear.” He holds his eyes up, a red blush that matched the shade of his hair was splayed on his cheeks.

Adrien chuckled. “It’s okay, Nathanael. I know what you mean.”

Adrien’s reassurances did nothing to stop Nathanael’s embarrassment.

“I have something else for you but now I feel weird giving it to you.” Nathanael says, his eyes cast downwards to the bag he is holding in his hands.

“What is it?” Adrien comes closer to peer inside the bag.

Inside the bag was a top hat with an added extra: Cat Ears.

Adrien pulls it out and examines the peculiar headdress.

“Cat ears?” Adrien places on the mask and the hat. He walks towards a dirty tall vanity mirror to look at himself.

He looked quite odd with his neat swept hair in the outfit so he tousles his bangs to give himself a messy wild look. “Much better.” He murmurs to himself.

He turns around. “How do I look?”

“You look fantastic. Like a wild alley cat prowling in the night.” Alya appears beside him in a stunning black gown. Her hair that was in a bun earlier when they first met was down in waves. She too wore a mask but the shape was much different than his.

“A black cat. A chat noir.” She says, standing next to Nathanael.

“Chat Noir. I like it.” Nino says, coming to stand next to Alya.

He wore a suit much like Adrien’s and he too wore a mask.

“Are you going to dress up, Nathanael?” Adrien asks, noticing that the redhead was not yet dressed.

“Oh! Yes, I will. Just give me a moment.” He leaves the room to get changed and Adrien is once again left alone with Alya and Nino.

“Chat Noir. That’s a good name for you.” Nino comments. “It is also a good pen name too unless you’re not fond of cats or the color black.”

“Actually,” Adrien says, grinning. “Black cats represent me well. I’m often on the side of bad luck rather than good luck.”

“Oh, really now? Why is that?”

“You’ll see. Bad luck seems to follow me everywhere.”

Adrien thinks of the many incidents that bad luck or perhaps, carelessness as his father would say, caused him. An ink bottle falling and spilling ink all over his manuscript. A rose he sniffed with a bee in it, almost stinging him in the nose. The lavish party he attended where he spilled wine all over a girl’s white dress. Those were not great moments for Adrien.

Nathanael soon returns to the group in a nice suit, holding of shot glasses in one hand and a bottle of a mysterious green liquid in another.

Alya smiled brightly as Nathanael laid the shot glasses down in a row on the table, pouring in the green liquid into the glasses.

He hands her a glass and another one to Nino before handing Adrien one.

He brings it close to his face and sniffs. It smells strong and bitter.

“What is this?” He questions, placing the glass away from his face. Just the smell of it made him woozy.

“It’s absinthe. Everyone drinks it here because it’s cheap and strong. Think of it like liquid courage or something.” Nathanael explains to him.

Adrien eyed the green liquid with uncertainty.

“It will be fine, Adrien. It just has a strong kick. You’ll get used to it in time.” Nino says. By the way they drank the drink so casually, Adrien knew that this was not going to be the last time he will have to drink absinthe, so he quickly downs his shot. His throat burns and his first instinct is to cough wildly.

The three burst into laughter.

Adrien grimaced at the awful taste. He wasn’t used to anything strong, seeing that he mostly drank sweet wine like Chardonnay back at home.

“Try again. It will get better in time.” Nino is the one who fills his glass and urges him to take another shot.

He does so and another shot is given to him. And another, and another.

He loses count on how much he drank. All he remembers was that there was singing involved, a green fairy, and the three hauling him out of the door to head to the Moulin Rouge where he was to meet Ladybug.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets the wonderful, and spectacular Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot writing this chapter. Be warned to read some crappy descriptions of dancing and singing.

**We were off to the Moulin Rouge where I was to perform my poetry to Ladybug.**

 

In their slightly drunken haze, they arrived in the Moulin Rouge. Adrien looked at the fine detail of the place. Outside, it looked small and cramped but once they got inside, it was anything but small.

The crowd was alive and buzzing. Men were drinking, laughing, and flirting with the dancers. Gentlemen in suits and gals in cancan outfits ranging from all colors of the rainbow and more.

But one thing stood out to Adrien.

It wasn’t the fancy suits, the interior design, or even who he presumes is the owner of the place.

It was the masks. Everyone wore masks that concealed their identity. Even the dancers wore masks.

“Keep your focus. Enjoy the night but don’t fall for their traps.” Alya tells Adrien.

“Their traps? Whose traps?” He asks.

“The dancers. They prey on any man to spend a few pounds on them. Don’t forget that the Moulin Rouge is also a bordello, Chat Noir.”

_Chat Noir._

They had insisted on calling him that for their time in the Moulin Rouge. To add mystery said Alya. To be incognito, said Nino.

“What’s with all the masks?” Adrien couldn’t help but ask. The masks was a detail that confused Adrien. He could understand why the patrons wore masks in the Moulin Rouge, but why the dancers?

“Establishment rules,” Nino explained. “The purpose of this rule is to masquerade people’s identity to avoid conflict, scandals and rumors.”

“I get that part but why the dancers as well?”

“Well…people who come here are either lonely, unfaithful, or looking for some fun in their glum, boring life.” He gestured to the corner where there was a crowd of dancers getting all cozy to a group of men. “Some men look for a specific dancer to fuel their desire or lust for someone else. The masks help them to imagine the woman they love and not the dancers themselves.”

“That sounds sad.”

Alya rolls her eyes and face palms. “That is not the only reason why they wear masks, Nino. They wear masks to protect themselves from desperate men.”

“And to please men.” Nino shot back.

“And to protect them.” Alya narrows her eyes at Nino, her fiery gaze settled on the composer, making the air tense and uncomfortable to Adrien. He looked at Nathanael with a silent plea for help. Nathanael chuckles softly at Adrien’s dismay.

“Alya, Nino,” He says, placing a hand on their shoulders. “I think Hawkmoth and his diamond dogs are about to make their appearance. It’s best to look for a booth before the chaos starts.”

“We can find a booth in the midst of the chaos.” Alya says, placing her hand on top of Nathanael’s. “Besides, it’s Chat’s first day in the Moulin Rouge. We need to an eye on him and to keep his hands firmly at his sides.”

Adrien blushed a deep red. “Wha…” He coughs. “A-and what does that mean?”

“Nothing. Alya’s just teasing as always.” Nino says.

Suddenly the room erupts into loud cheers as the doors open, revealing a man in a suit wearing a butterfly pendant and a platoon of dancers behind him.

“Who’s that?” Adrien questions.

“That’s Hawkmoth and his girls. They call them his Diamond Dogs.” Nino explains.

“The shows about to start.” Alya whispers.

 

 ** _“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”_** They sultry sang, grinning at their audience.

**_Hey, sister, go, sister_ **

**_Soul sister, go, sister_ **

The music plays as they sauntered forward with a sway in their step. They playfully lifted their skirts, allowing the men to feast their eyes.

Adrien blushed and let his gaze fall to his shoes.

He was a gentleman. He was not supposed to view girls this way even if it was their job to tempt men to do so.

 ** _“If life's an awful bore, and living's just a chore, that you do 'cause death’s not much fun.”_** Hawkmoth sang. He playfully slams his whip onto the floor, resounding in a loud whap. **_“I've just the antidote and though I mustn't gloat at the Moulin Rouge you'll have fun.”_**

Adrien allows himself to be pulled by the group, inching himself closer to the dancers. He shuts his eyes.

**_“So scratch that little niggle, give a little wiggle. You know that you can.”_ **

“Chat Noir, it’s okay to open your eyes. You’re not Adrien right now. You’re Chat Noir and you can be whatever and whoever you want to be under that mask.” Nino says.

Adrien shook his head.

“It’s okay.” Nathanael coaxes.

“Open your eyes, Chat Noir.” Alya says.

Adrien breathes out shakily before lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes.

His eyes widen at the sight. He is petrified. Behind him, he can hear Alya’s giggles.

**_“Because we can, can, can. Don't say you can't, can't, can't.”_ **

**_“You know you can cancan. Don't say you can't because you can.”_** The dancers sang along with Hawkmoth.

 

Again, Adrien lets himself be dragged to wherever his friends---could he call them his friend when he just met them?—are taking him.

He is placed in a line with Nathanael behind him and Alya and Nino in front of him.

**_“Here we are now. Entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious.”_ **

Adrien is not surprised to see that the three knew what to do. They danced along with the beat and sang on cue whilst Adrien tried to copy the movements and garble the words.

**_“Got some dark desire? Want to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!”_ **

 

**_Cause we cancan can. Don’t say we can’t, can’t, can’t. Outside,_ **

**_it may be raining, but in here it’s entertaining! If you love, love, love, to be free, free, free then the Moulin Rouge is the place to be._ **

****

**_“Outside it may be tragic but in here it feels like magic!”_ **

The incoming fast tempo version of the cancan made Adrien take a few steps back from the scene. The people danced with wild abandon. It was frantic and fast. Hands trailed up higher or lower. Skirts flashed every second.

It was a wild dance he never saw before. The waltz was nothing like the cancan.

“Cause it’s good for your mind!” A random passerby sang as he was grinding on a blonde dancer. She threw her head back and allowed the man to latch his mouth on her neck. The man was clearly enjoying himself but the girl didn’t look like she was having as much fun as him.

Adrien was about to step in and intervene but Nino stopped him. “Don’t,” He tells him. “It will only be worse for the girl if you go between them.”

“But that’s not right. She’s not comfortable with him.”

“It’s her job, Adrien. There’s nothing we can do.”

Adrien looks at Alya. Alya will intervene. She’s all about safety as he had heard a while ago but Alya shook her head.

“Let’s go to the booth. Ladybug should appear soon.”

 

Adrien is fidgety in the booth. What happened back out on the dance floor, he could have helped the girl out but instead he was pulled away to the corner booths, drinking absinthe.

“Mission accomplished. We successfully invaded Hawkmoth.” Alya says, raising her glass two inches off the table. They were leaned in together, talking in hushed voices.

“What now?” Adrien asks.

 

The music suddenly stops and the lights start to dim. Silver sparkles fall down from the sky.

 

“That. That happens.” Alya tells him, pointing her finger towards the sky.

A spotlight shines to a spot, revealing a girl sitting on a swing.

A very beautiful girl, Adrien thinks.

“It’s her. The Sparkling Diamond.” He hears Nathanael say.

**_“The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels.”_ **

Adrien strains his neck to get a better look.

The girl had pearly white skin and blue midnight hair. Like everyone in the Moulin Rouge, she wore a mask. A red mask with black spots, reminding Adrien of a ladybug.

 _‘Ladybug. T-that’s Ladybug.’_ He realizes.

 ** _“But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels.”_** She finishes, one hand on the rope and the other thrown back as she dips herself.

 

**There was someone else to meet Ladybug that night. Hawkmoth’s investor: the Duke.**

 

She gets lowered, her swing, swinging in a circle. Her hand touches the hands of the many men eager to see her. Finally, her feet touches the ground. She’s surrounded by men who adore her.

**_“A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”_ **

The men help her down her swing. She has this seductive and playful atmosphere the crowd loved.

Men whip out pounds in front of her, hoping she would take it and spare them a glance. They fan her with their money like servants fanning a pharaoh.

 ** _“A kiss may be grand but it won’t pay the rental of their humble flat or help you feed your ah, pussycat.”_** She flaunts her chest to a middle-aged looking man. **_“Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end.”_** She turns her body and lean over to wiggle her butt. The same man gives a slight slap on her butt.

Ladybug gets lifted by two people dressed as clowns, the same time a young man in the crowd gets lifted up. He held a diamond necklace and was offering it up to her. **_“But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks won’t lose their shapes. Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”_** She snatches the necklace from the young man and lifts it up to her face.

 

**In the booth next to where the group was staying at were Hawkmoth and his investor.**

“When will I meet the girl?” The duke asked, his face obscured by an orange mask.

“After her number, I’ve arranged a special meeting, just you and mademoiselle Ladybug. Totally alone.” Hawkmoth replied.

“Alone?”

“Yes, totally alone.” Hawkmoth confirmed.

The duke swallows his drink nervously.

“You don’t have to be afraid here.” Hawkmoth tells him. “We do not judge anyone, even if you’re…” He trails off and smiles knowingly at the duke.

“I appreciate it but I would like to tell her myself on who I really am, so if you don’t mind, please don’t tell her.” The duke said. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Of course.”

 

“After her number, I’ve arranged a meeting, just you and Ladybug. Totally alone.” Alya tells Adrien.

Adrien turns his head away from where Ladybug was at to face Alya. “Alone?”

“Yes. Totally alone.” Alya grinned.

Adrien stands up from his seat only to be seated back down by Nino and Nathanael.

“Patience, Chat.” Nino says, chuckling.

Adrien blushes and mumbles something incorrigible.

“Don’t worry,” Alya says. “I’ll sally forth and tee things up.”

 

Alya makes her way to the booth next to them and “accidentally” flips the waiter’s tray, spilling water on the duke.

“Oh my gosh. Terribly sorry.” Alya says, placing a hand on her heart. “Here, let me.” She grabs the lace handkerchief from the duke’s hand and starts wiping aggressively at the water stain. Alya purposely does a bad job at drying the duke’s pants. She hands him his handkerchief back. “Let me get you a new handkerchief to blot that spot.”

Alya turns away from the duke and his scary bodyguard. She leans over to the booth where her friends sat. “Excuse me, Adrien, but may I borrow your handkerchief?” She asks.

Without waiting for a reply, she grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and starts shaking it in front of him.

Adrien stares at Alya in confusion and suddenly their eyes meet.

His and Ladybug’s.

His breath hitches. He didn’t even notice he was clutching the cushions of his seat.

“Thank you!” Alya’s voice pierces through whatever trance he was in. “I’ll return your handkerchief later to wipe your drool.” She winks at him.

His hand goes up to his mouth to wipe the drool, face flushed till he realized Alya was messing with him.

She returns back towards the duke’s booth and brings Adrien’s handkerchief to continue to wipe on the duke’s pants.

“I’m ever so sorry! How embarrassing of me! I’m such a klutz, monsieur.”

The duke’s hands grab ahold of hers, trying to push them away.

“Monsieur, let me help you. It’s the least I can do for soiling your pants.”

The duke makes no sound as he tries to bring her hands away from him.

“Please stop.” The duke says in a high pitched voice.

Alya looks up at the duke’s face then back down at the spot where the water was spilled then back on his face.

 _Oh._ The realization dawns on her.

She lets go of the handkerchief immediately and pulled her hands away the same time as the duke’s bodyguard comes towards them, his hand inside his vest. She sees the silhouette of a gun.

“I’m sorry!” She apologizes again and retreats quickly back to her table.

Alya had discovered something bad and maybe even illegal just now.

“Are you okay, Alya?”

Alya turns her head to the redhead looking at her with concern. “Yeah, just fine.” She dismisses the issue with a wave of her hand. “I’ll be right back.”

“You’re leaving again?” Adrien asks, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

She forces her body to give a bright toothy smile. “Wait here.”

She walks out of the booth and towards where there was a circle of cancan dancers shielding Ladybug from the crowd.

Suddenly the dancers drop their skirts to reveal Ladybug in a new outfit with a diamond heart clipped to her chest.

**_“Cause that’s when those louses go back to their spouses.”_ **

“I have exciting news!” She yells to Ladybug.

Ladybug gives her a glance as she was being carried towards the table where Adrien and the rest were seated at.

****

Adrien was too occupied to notice the crowd walking and turning to his table. He did not notice that Ladybug was being carried to their, or rather his direction.

“What’s gotten Alya so shaken up?” Adrien asks.

“She was white as the sheets of paper in my musical composition notebook.” Nathanael commented.

“She’s probably just nervous about the play.” Nino said. “This play means everything to her and we’ve been trying for months to convince Hawkmoth to invest in our play. She thinks, somehow, you can change Hawkmoth’s opinion by using Ladybug.”

“Speaking of Ladybug, look!” Nathanael says, pointing at something.

Adrien followed the direction of his finger and the smell of baked treats enveloped his nose. His view was blocked by a sparkling heart shaped diamond and he slowly lifted his head up to see the most beautiful blue eyes. Blue as the sky on a nice summer day.

**_Ladybug._ **

“I believe you were expecting me?” She says in a soft-spoken sweet voice. She gives him a coquettish smile.

He involuntarily gulps and his heart does backflips.

With Ladybug looking so bewitching, Adrien wonders how manages to answer her back.

“Y-yes,” He says, shakily. “Yes.”

She turns around towards the crowd and lift her hands up and shrugged.

“I’m afraid it’s lady’s choice.” She tells the crowd.

She turns back to Adrien and points at him. Her eyes telling him to come over but he was frozen in his seat.

When he didn’t get up, Ladybug gasps and pretended to be sad. She pouts at him and at the crowd.

The crowd started chanting Ladybug’s name. She squeals and teases the crowd.

“I see you have met my newest friend.” Alya appears next to Ladybug.

 _When did she get here?_ Adrien wondered.

“Don’t worry, Alya. I’ll take care of it.” Ladybug tells her.

She looks directly at Adrien, grabs his hand and pulls him up. “Let’s dance.”

“Hit her with your most modern poem!” He hears Alya say but her voice was drowned out by the new music being played.

Ladybug lets go of his hand and twirls. “Aw!”

He gets pulled back into the chaos of the dance floor he escaped earlier.

 ** _“To the beat of the rhythm of the night. Dance until the morning light._** **_Forget the worries on your mind. You can leave them all behind.”_**

Two men come up behind Adrien and pushes him towards Ladybug.

Ladybug lets herself loose on the dancefloor. Hips swaying from side to side and arms raised above her head.

Adrien awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do.

He was experienced in ballroom dancing, the waltz; not whatever dance the other men were doing.

Ladybug dances around him, twirling and moving to beat while Adrien did little unsure movements, trying to keep up with her pace.

Ladybug places her hands on his shoulders and she slides down, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He lets out a strangled, surprised gasp. Ladybug rises back and as she does this, her hand brushes very close to his crotch.

The devilish look in her eyes tells him that it was no accident.

Adrien does his best to follow the beat and the movement of the other men.

“How wonderful for you to take an interest in our show.” Ladybug says, heavily.

With all the dancing, Adrien could understand how hard it was to speak. She must be exhausted.

“It sounds very exciting. I’m delighted to be involved. Assuming you like what I do.” Adrien replied, his eyes meeting hers.

“I’m sure I will.”

“Alya thought we might be able…” Adrien places his hand on her back, dipping her effortlessly. “To do it in private.” He finishes as he carefully brings her back up.

She raises an eyebrow. “Did she?”

“You know a private…” He dips her again, copying the motion of others. He brings her back out and spouts the words. “P-poetry reading.”

Stray hair cover her face, not like the mask was not doing its job by concealing her face.

“Oooooh.” She simpered in an all-knowing tone. “A ‘poetry reading’.” She giggled, bashfully. “I loooove a little poetry reading after supper.” Ladybug tickles his cheeks with her white-gloved fingers.

The song was reaching its crescendo. People’s movements became faster and sloppier.

“Hang on to your hat.” She tells him.

He did as she had told him and she kicks upwards, the intended target his hat.

Top hats were flown into the air till gravity pulled them back to the ground where they fell on the dance floor.

“Meet me at the Elephant after supper, Monsieur…?”

“Adri—“ He pauses, thinking his words carefully. “Chat Noir. My name is Chat Noir, my lady.”

“Lady?” She snorts. “I have a number to finish but I will see you soon, Chat Noir.”

She leaves him but not without a kiss on the cheek. Her red lipstick was sure to leave a mark but Adrien didn’t care.

His heart was beating fast from the music. _Or ladybug_ , his mind interjected.

He sauntered back to his table where he was greeted with congratulations and cat calls. Nino even playfully punched Adrien’s shoulder, but his gaze was set on the beautiful lady.

He watched with hearts in his eyes as Ladybug got back up on her swing, being lifted up closely high to the ceiling.

She was fearless. She had no ounce of fear from the tall height that separated her from the ground.

 ** _“Diamonds.”_** She sang. **_“Diamonds. Square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks won’t lose their shape. Diamonds…are a girl’s…best…”_**

Instead of singing the last note, Ladybug looked pale and swooned. Her head lolls back and her grip on the rope loosened.

“Nooooooooo!” Hawkmoth screamed as the Moulin Rouge star falls from her swing.

Everyone gasped, horrified screams filling the room.

Thankfully, Ladybug was caught by a man wearing cat ears and a bell collar.

Adrien let out a relieved breath. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath.

The man looks up towards the podium where Hawkmoth and the orchestra were at.

They had a silent communication before the man carried Ladybug away from the crowd.

The whole room was silent as they watched her fainted form passby.

Death, just now, had been so close. Its presence lingered on the crowd.

“You’ve frightened her away.” Said Hawkmoth in a bellowing loud voice. “But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two! So if you can hunk, hunk...you can Hunkadola with them!”

The orchestra resumes its playing and soon enough, the crowd was back to playing around, dancing, and drinking.

Adrien tears his eyes away to address the matter. “What now?”

They all share looks.

It was Nino who had answered him. “We wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter involves the Elephant scene. Alya and the rest stalking Adrien on his date with Ladybug. The identity of the duke will be revealed. Can anyone guess who the duke is? I dare you to guess. I'm new to archive and for some odd reason the end notes of chapter one were placed on chapter two *shrugs* don't know how to fix it...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has suggestions for who the Duke should be, please leave a comment or go to my tumblr and tell me. My URL name is: mayatried.


End file.
